


Michael in the bathroom by himself

by JustATaste



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don't worry I hate me too, I could make a happy ending but idk, I hate myself, M/M, im gonna kill myself in the bathroom, im sorry, micheal try's to kill himself in the bathroom, no one will read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: Micheal tries to kill himself





	1. Chapter 1

The beer bottles would work. They would get the job done. 

There was already a broken one which Michael had thrown across the bathroom that would work perfectly. 

Something would finally be perfect. 

Finally.

It was about time. Jeremy wasn't talking to him and was off being some other person.

Some other person who wouldn't miss Micheal.

No one would miss Michael

The 7/11 might miss their favorite customer but that was it. 

So why not end it? 

It would make life better for everyone.

So why not try.

Why not pick up the remains of the glass bottle and use them.

Why not wait for some drunk human to come in and find him. 

Why not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's gonna get a happy ending.

Rich was going to kill Jeremy.

Was going to fucking kill him with every knife he owned. 

Stab stab motherfucker.

How fucking stupid could I man with a super computer in his head be? 

Very fucking stupid apparently.

Rich was the one who had found Michael. Found him laying in the bathtub with his wrists slit. 

Rich knows Michael. Knows his feelings. Knows how depressed he can get. 

Rich though Jermey knew all of that too, but like before, apparently not. 

Apparently not because he Jermey Heere had called his so called best friend a loser and shoved him out of the way. 

Way to fucking go Jeremy. 

Rich would like to say it was the squip talking but you can never know with those damn things. 

Rich knew that Michael wouldn't want everyone talking about him. About how he took the 'cowards' way out and killed himself.

So Rich did the smartest thing he could think of. He set a fire. 

Was Jake going to kill him? Probably so. Did Rich care? Probably not. 

Right after he lit the match he called 911. He explained that there was a fire and someone was hurt. 

How they got hurt, Rich didn't really say. 

After riding in the ambulance and explaining what really happened, Rich watched as they took his friend away.

Rich decided that it was time to kill Jeremy.

******  
After the disaster of last night, Jeremy just wanted to stay in bed. 

But the knocking on his door by his father didn't really let him.

"Jeremy! A friends here! Can I let them in?" 

Rolling over; Jermey half yelled at his dad half into his pillow "yeah whatever" 

Jeremy expected to see Michael storm in and to yell at him.

Jeremy would apologize, Michael would except it, and Jeremy would have the urge to kiss his best friend. 

But instead it was Rich. 

A very mad looking Rich.

"Fuck. You." 

Not really what Jeremy was expecting again, but ever since he got the squip life was never what he expected. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I fucking said - Fuck. You." 

"Yeah I heard you, but why?" 

Rich took a step closer. For such a little guy he could look terrifying. 

"You are the worst friend ever. You know where Michael is?"

Jeremy shrugged "at home playing video games?"

Rich laughed. "Nah. At the hospital. He tried to kill himself."

Jeremy shot up out of bed. "What? When? Why?"

Rich rolled his eyes "Because you're a shitty friend and called little old Michael a loser after ignoring him for days. Do I need to remind you that you're what stopped him from killing himself since he was like 14?" 

Jeremy stopped in his tracks after going to get his jacket. 

"I, um I didn't you know mean to call him ah loser it just kinda slipped out?"

"Yeah sorry I'll leave and tell Michael oh he didn't mean it!" 

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't care what you meant. You're still a dick Jeremy."

Jeremy crossed his arms and slouched before getting zapped.

Rich sighed before handing him a Mt. Dew red and saying "drink this. It will shut it off." 

As Rich held him down, he forced Jeremy took a big drink all while thinking of Michael. 

He was shitty friend. Why would he even do that? He blamed this damn squip. Sure it would've helped his stupid crush, but it harmed his best friend. The boy he loved.

After having the fight with the struggling squip Jeremy sat up and asked "can I see him?"

Rich shrugged " if he wants to see you."

So they left for the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Rich


	3. Chapter 3

How was it that Michael could look cute even in a poorly lit hospital room, wearing a faded grey hospital gown, and looking like he hadn't slept in days even as he was sleeping.

Jeremy turned to Rich "Do you want to wake him up or..."

Rich rolled his eyes "I wouldn't wake him up. He needs all the sleep he can get, and I really doubt he wants to see you."

"So what do I do?"

Rich pinched his nose "wait for him to wake up asshole."

"Oh ah yeah I'll do that"

"Even though I want to see how this plays out" Rich said before frowning "I have to go check on Jake. I'll be back."

As Rich walked away, Jeremy stared at Michael.

The squip wouldn't want this to happen would it? It's supposed to make life easy and great. 

Life wasn't great if your best friend wasn't there.

Life was absolute shit if your best friend wasn't there.

If the love of your life wasn't there.

Jeremy had realized that he was in love with Michael when he was in middle school. 

The hormones had kicked in, and suddenly Jermey had the urge to kiss Michael. 

He never acted on his urges though. Even though he really wanted to.

Seeing Michael stir Jeremy walked over and sat down on the hospital bed. 

Jeremy gave Michaels had a small squeeze, and he woke up. 

Taking a few seconds to process what had happened Michael looked up at Jeremy and said "Leave."

"Michael I'm real-"

"Did I stutter? Leave."

So Jeremy left.

And came back with a slushee.

Michael sat up and glared at him. "Bribery? Really?"

"Can we talk?"

"So we can talk when it's on your terms? Yeah that's great."

"You don't have to talk Michael. Just listen?"

Seeing Michael give a short nod Jeremy started. "You've been my best friend since elementary school. You could always make me smile whenever someone picked on me. In middle school my dad had said we'd grow apart. That's what lots of people did. We luckily didn't. We stayed close. Now that's its high school I still don't want to grow apart. I still want to be close to you every second of every day. I wasn't joking when I said your my favorite person. I'm sorry all of this happened, and I'm sorry I caused you to do this. I'll always love you Michael. I've loved you since 6th grade."

Michael just looked at him before opening and closing his mouth a couple times "ok so this love this. Like love love or love?"

"What?" 

"Like loooove or love?"

"Um looooovvve?" 

"Oh. Yeah ok."

Jeremy shifted in his seat before asking "is that ok or?"

"Oh um yeah that's fine. Totally fine since I've loved you since we were children but yeah it's still fine." 

Jeremy awkwardly scooted closer before asking "would it be fine if I kissed you?"

"Yeah that's still totally fine. Totally."  
_______

If you listened hard enough you could hear Rich say "that's gay" about 2 minutes after it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts for a new story at my Tumblr being-more-chill

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should follow me on tumblr being-more-chill and give me prompts for more stories!!


End file.
